Whispers In The Dark
by RealizeHerPast
Summary: Ghost Hunting Is Our Life.
1. Chapter 1

_**NEW STORY ALERT!**_

_**So! I haven't made a new story for a while. I'm gonna be deleting all my old ones too. Sorry but I just lost interest in them :/ Sorry for disappointing you. Anyway. I've always been slightly obsessed with ghost hunting so I finally decided to make a story about it. Involving all my close friends (:**_

_**I hope you like it. If you don't then.. Sorry. **_

_**Prologue**_

"Is this where you died?" Melissa asked the pitch black room.

The only thing visible being the little red light on the recorder Melissa held.

Silence. That was all most of us ever heard in places like this.

Meet my crew/second family.

Melissa, my partner, and the other main leader. Ghost hunting for 6 years.

Ciarra, my close friend/sister, one of the investigators. Ghost hunting for 3 years.

Kristiana, also my close friend/sister/Degrassi obsessed. An investigator. Ghost hunting for 4 years.

Macie, my adopted sister/best friend. An investigator. Ghost hunting for 6 years.

Cameryn, my cousin, long time ghost hunter, psychic. An investigator. Ghost hunting for 8 years.

Sean, my best guy friend. He loves me. (; an investigator. Ghost hunting for 3 years.

And last but not least, Nick. My older brother. Equipment tech manager. Nerd for 6 years.

We've all known each other since middle school / high school. After we all had graduated we decided to make the crew. We've been working like this for almost 3 years already.

This is our story…


	2. Iowa Girls  Part 1

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Macie and Cameryn. "Yes! I'm so excited that we got to investigate the Villisca house! In our home state! Plus the only other ghost crew that's investigated it before was the Ghost Adventure crew.." Macie exclaimed, shoving her makeup bag in her suitcase.

"Mmm Zak Bagans…" I smiled.

"Yeah yeah. We'll get to stop and chill with everyone in the metro and the family right?" Cameryn asked.

"Yes. We'll stop and see everyone for a few days before we go on the lock in." I replied.

"Okay good. I miss Drake.." She sighed. "And you don't think I miss Christian and Karrisa?" Macie exploded.

Cameryn rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not a caring person." she retorted. Macie and I chuckled. "I figured that out when we were four." I said.

"Whatever. Lets go. The cab is waiting and everyone else is already at the airport." Cameryn grumbled, throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking out. "Someone's pissy.." Macie laughed, walking out after Cameryn.

I smiled, grabbing my cell phone off the counter and locking the door to the penthouse.

Yes. All eight of us live in a penthouse together. A huge one, in the heart of Las-Vegas, Nevada.

We love it there but sometimes its really hard being away from our families, even if we get to see them every 2 weeks.

All three of us Iowa girls are married.

Cameryn married her 7th grade crush, Drake.

Macie married her long time boyfriend, Christian and they have a two year old daughter, Karrisa.

I married my boyfriend since 9th grade, Luke..

And everything was perfect.

_**Airport - 10 A.M. **_

"Ready to go home, cow girls?" Nick teased as soon as we met up with them. "Shut up, Nick.. Just cause we're from Iowa doesn't mean we lived on a farm." Macie snapped.

"Well Erin did.." Sean snickered.

"Hey! I lived in Skankeny most of my life!" I argued, glaring at them. "Sorry babe." Sean winked, giving me a pathetic one arm hug. I smirked. "Whatever."

"PEOPLE!" Kristiana came out of no where and shouted. "WHAT!" Cameryn shouted back. "Its time to board the plane.." Ciarra and Melissa said in unison.

I grabbed my carry on and followed everyone to the plane.

_**Iowa - 1 P.M.**_

We got off the plane and walked down the escalator to get our luggage. All three of us Iowa girls were greeted with a big surprise. At the bottom of the escalator in the waiting area stood Luke, Drake, Christian and Karrisa.

My heart skipped a beat when Luke smiled, opening his arms to give me a hug. I stepped off the escalator and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stood there for a while just hugging.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cameryn and Drake kissing.

Macie was holding Karrisa on her hip, and Christian was hugging both of them.

Nick started laughing and forced Ciarra, Melissa, Kristiana and Sean into a dramatic group hug.

I pulled away from hugging Luke and he kissed me real fast. He kept his arm around my waist as we all walked to get our luggage.

After we got our luggage we all got in separate cars to go home.

Christian, Macie and Karrisa took Ciarra, Kristiana, Melissa, Sean, Nick, to their mansion in Ankeny.

Drake took Cameryn home to their loft in Des Moines.

And Luke took me home to our loft in Ankeny.

…

"Are you hungry?" Luke asked me as he plopped down next to me on the couch. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "No. Just tired." I replied.

He smiled a little and picked me up bridal style. "Lets go take a nap."

"Okay.." I grinned and laid my head on his chest as he walked to our bed.

…

_**2 Hours Later**_

_**Text To Macie**_

Hey. Ask everyone if they wanna go to Zombie Burger with Luke, Drake, Cameryn and I. Bring Christian and Karrisa.

_**Text To Erin**_

Wassabi. Everyone except Melissa and Ciarra agreed to go. They said they wanted to go to Jordan Creek for outfits for the lock down.

_**Text To Macie**_

Napping with Luke. (; Okay. Hey, ask Ciarra and Meli if they can get me a new pair of combat boots, size 8. And the biggest pair of hoop earrings they can find.

_**Text To Erin**_

Nice. They said they can. See you at 6:30?

_**Text To Macie**_

Yup. See ya then.

I set my phone down and rested my head on Luke's chest, falling back asleep.

_**2 Hours Later**_

_**Conner's POV**_

"God you make me SO MAD!" she yelled at me over the phone.

"I don't care anymore Nicole. We're over." I deadpanned, hanging up. I rubbed my forehead trying to stop the headache and thought of something.

I picked up my phone, dialing the familiar number and listening to it ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey…." I smiled hearing her voice.

_**Macie's POV**_

We were in the car, on our way to Zombie Burger when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey…." The person said.

"Who is this?" I asked curiously.

"It's Naires." I could practically see his smirk. "OH MY GOD! Naires! AHHHHH!" I shrieked.

"Jeez calm down.. I heard You, Erin, Cameryn and the crew were in Iowa to investigate the Villisca house. I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout soon?" He asked.

"Oh my God yes! If you want, all of us are going to Zombie Burger in aboutssss 20 minutes. You can meet us there if you want?"

"Sure. I'll be there." He said in return.

"Okay! See ya." I said, hanging up then calling Cameryn to tell her.

"What do you want?" Cameryn answered her phone.

"Someone's in a pissy mood. As usual." I replied, hearing her snort.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She said again.

"Naires is going be at Zombie Burger to see us. Don't tell Erin though cause I want it to be a surprise. Okay?"

"Got it. See you soon."

"Bye."

_**Erin's POV**_

We got to Zombie Burger and parked down the street. Luke got out quickly to open my door and help me out. He wrapped his arm around me, smiling and we started walking to the restaurant.

"Gentleman much?" I teased.

He grinned and nodded. "You know it."

I noticed Kristiana, Sean and Nick walking on the other side of the street so I called them over.

"Yes?" Sean asked when they got to us.

"Where is Macie, Christian and Karrisa?" I asked.

"We exited the car when Christian and Macie started making out.." Kristiana stated. Nick and Sean shuddered. "Well what about Karrisa?" Luke spoke up.

"Asleep in her car seat." Nick answered.

"Well then…. Lets go find Cameryn and Drake. Christian and Macie will catch up later." I said and continued walking to Zombie Burger.

We found Cameryn and Drake sitting at a huge table talking. "Hey." I smirked when I saw Cameryn's annoyed face.

We must've interrupted 'important' talking.

"Hey." she said in return.

"What's up?" I challenged.

"Nothing." she said casually looking behind me for a second with a smile.

"Okay then?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Look behind you." she stated, taking a sip from her drink.

"Why?" I looked at her strangely. She was messing with me.

"Just. Do it." she deadpanned.

I turned on my heels and there stood Naires.

"NAIRES! AHHHH!" I squealed, giving him a hug.

"Whoa." he grinned hugging me back almost losing his balance.

"Its been so long!" I exclaimed pulling back from him and going back to Luke's arms.

"I know it has. I haven't seen you forever. Except when I watch some of your investigations online." he explained sitting down at the table.

**_This was going to be a long night..._**


End file.
